


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [207]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, POV Second Person, the student surpasses the master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on now," he says, "don't make this any harder than it needs to be. We both know our kind don't retire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled  
> Original, PG,  
> Gen, 190 words  
> Prompt: any, any, a messy end to an equally messy life.

"Come on now," he says, "don't make this any harder than it needs to be. We both know our kind don't retire." 

You smile at him, hands loose at your side. He's got a gun in his. "It is as messy as it needs to be," you say. He got you into this life, years ago. Quick money, lots of vacation time -- you were so stupid, then. Such an innocent kid. And look at what's become of you. 

He taught you everything you know, but he's old, now. He wouldn’t be using the gun if he wasn’t.

“C’mon,” he tries again. “Don’t fight me. You know you won’t win.”

You pissed off the guys who still own him by refusing a contract. The tiny piece of your soul left wouldn’t let you torture two kids to death just because their father is a dickwad. It’s not big, that piece of your soul, but it sure is loud. 

His hands are steady on his gun, got you dead to right. You’re moving before he pulls the trigger. 

This isn’t where you die, but he’s right about one thing: y'all's kind _don’t_ retire.


End file.
